


Twisted Metal

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [36]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy, Related characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While Bendy and pals were getting adjusted to the vastly changed world outside the studio, here's what happened to our favorite janitor.Takes place between Taking Wing and Red Alert.





	Twisted Metal

"Aw geez, my head..."

Opening his eyes, Wally found himself lying next to a huge pile of debris. For a moment, he was confused by his surroundings. Then he remembered--this was the Skivorski Penitentiary. He'd come here with Dr. Leonard Samson, the prison's psychiatrist and his cousin. During an interview with one of the inmates, the alarms had gone off. Before the two could get out, some kind of green gas had come pouring out of the vents. Wally remembered intense pain all throughout his body before he passed out.

"Lenny!"

Springing to his feet, he looked around for his cousin, only to stop upon catching a glimpse of his reflection in a broken piece of glass. It appeared as if he'd turned into a living metal statue, and grown a foot or two in the process. Looking down at his hands, he realized that was exactly what had happened.

"Wally?"

Wally turned to see Leonard pulling himself to his feet. The other man had grown larger too, with significantly more muscle. In addition, his hair had grown longer, and turned bright green.

"Oh man, did you go through a growth spurt or what?"

Leonard's eyes widened in shock. "Me? What about you? You're a metal man!"

"I know. Musta been something in that stuff that did this." Wally looked at the heaps of debris. "Hey, help me out here. There may be people under this."

He knelt and began searching, his steely form making it easy to lift even the largest bits of rock. Recognizing the rationality of his cousin's actions, Leonard grabbed hold of an especially big chunk of stone. To his astonishment, he lifted it like it weighed almost nothing.

"What was in that gas?"

(BATIM)

Henry peered through the microscope. "It seems you may be right, Leonard. There is a distinct similarity between your blood sample and that of Dr. Banner."

"So how come he's not all green and stuff?" asked Bendy, standing on a stool to get a closer look. "And why'd Wally turn into metal?"

"No idea," the ex-janitor shrugged. "Could have been a lot worse, though."

"I actually met Banner once," Leonard said. "Frankly, I think people are harder on him than they should be. The Hulk isn't some mindless destroyer. He's more like a child who doesn't have full control over his strength."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that from you," Fury commented. He looked over at Bendy. "Pym, doesn't your little friend here have a similar power?"

"Yes, but there are a lot of bad memories associated with it," Henry explained. "As such, we agreed that Bendy's 'inked' state is _strictly_ a last resort."

"Fair enough." Fury nodded. "In the meantime, there's someone here who could benefit greatly from talking to a shrink."


End file.
